Starlight's Journey
by Firesoul14
Summary: After seeing her sister killed Starlight finds herself inside the castle of The Thing Upstairs who has no idea about her. But when trouble brews inside the castle Starlight must figure out wether to stay in the castle or return to her home in the swamps.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note Ok this is my first story and my first attempt at a Trap Door story so I don't know if it's good or not. I only own Moonlight and Starlight. **

**Please don't flame if you think the story's bad just tell me what I can improve on please.**

* * *

It started off as a normal day in the dark swamp the only sound that could be heard was the thunder crashing in the distance.

Until they were attacked.

All Starlight could hear then was her pack fighting.

So she hid under a dead tree.

"Star Starlight come on we have to run" A voice said.

Starlight looked up and saw her sister Moonlight standing over her.

"But we'll be spotted" the human sized red skinned blob pointed out.

"It's either run or die" Moonlight said.

Starlight nodded and took her sisters hand.

That was two weeks ago and now the two were lost without any food or water.

Moonlight sighed and sat down.

"Moonlight are you ok?" Starlight asked.

"I'm fine" Moonlight lied but the truth was she was dieing inside.

Starlight sat next to Moonlight in silence.

Moonlight sighed looking at her white skin.

"_Maybe I should of stayed with the pack if I did we would actually have food_" She thought.

"What are we going to do now?" Starlight asked.

"I don't know" Moonlight replied.

Starlight sighed.

"Come on I'm sure there's some food around here somewhere" Moonlight said standing up.

"Ok" Starlight said.

The two walked until they found a large lake.

"Water!" Starlight said.

"Shh" Moonlight said seeing they weren't the only ones there.

Starlight looked and saw a blue skinned version of herself sitting down with a stick and vine in its hand.

"I don't thinks it's one of our pack or the others pack" Moonlight whispered.

Starlight watched as the vine the blue skinned creature was holding suddenly shot down and the blue skinned creature tried to pull it up.

They could see its mouth move but couldn't make out what it was saying.

Eventually it pulled a medium sized yellow fish out of the water.

"I think it's fishing" Moonlight said.

Starlight nodded.

"It's so calm" she said.

After a while Starlight started to sense they were being watched.

"Moonlight can we go?" she whispered.

Moonlight sighed.

"Five" she started but was cut off by an unholy roar.

Starlight looked behind her but whatever was behind her flung her into the lake.

When she resurfaced she Moonlight trying to fight off a large red skinned, large handed creature.

"Moonlight!" Starlight screamed.

"Oi over here you stupid creature" the blue creature called jumping and waving its arms.

The red thing growled and ran over to fight the blue skinned creature.

Starlight saw her chance and managed to get back to the bank.

"Star run" Moonlight said.

"No not without you!" Starlight protested.

Moonlight tried to get up but it was clear the red thing had broken her legs and had left her too badly bruised to move.

"I can't Starlight I'm sorry you'll have to go without me" she said.

Starlight shook her head.

She looked behind her to see the red thing fall into the water and the blue creature panting.

After a few moments the red thing resurfaced on the far side of the lake growled and went off.

Starlight gulped.

"Are you ok?" the blue creature asked it was now clear it was a male.

Starlight shook her head.

"My sisters hurt" she said crying.

"Starlight there's nothing you can do my time's almost over, you need to get somewhere safe" Moonlight said.

"Please look after her as my last wish so she can be safe from our rivals" she said looking at the blue skinned creature.

"Moonlight no I don't want to leave you" Starlight said.

"I'll look after her only if she wants me to" the blue skinned creature said.

"Starlight please go with him you'll be safer than if you were out here" Moonlight said.

"Ok I'll go" Starlight said tears streaming down her face.

"Don't forget I'll be watching over you Star forever even though you won't be able to see me" Moonlight said.

"Goodbye" Starlight whispered and started to walk off.

"Goodbye Starlight I'll always love you" Moonlight whispered before leaving the world of the living.

Starlight looked at the blue creature upset.

"I'm sorry about this if I knew you were there I would of helped sooner" he said.

Starlight shrugged.

"I suppose I'd better ask if you have a name shouldn't I?" she asked.

"There'll be time for that later but if I'm going to be" he started.

"I can look after myself" Starlight said.

"I was going to say if I'm going to be keeping you safe I'd better not Him Upstairs know your here when he gets back" the creature said.

Starlight looked confused.

"Don't worry I won't let him know about you" the blue creature said walking towards a large castle.

"You live here?" Starlight asked.

"Yeah it may not be the best place but it keeps the rain out" the creature said.

"So what's your name?" Starlight asked.

"I'm Berk" he replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: I don't own any Trap Door characters I only own Starlight. **

* * *

As the two entered the castle Starlight shuddered she could smell evil inside.

She gulped quietly.

When they got inside Starlight could hear voices.

"So I take it you're not the only one here" she said.

"No but there's only Drutt and Boni who live 'ere apart from me" Berk replied.

Starlight nodded.

"Do you mind waiting 'ere I need to have a quick talk" Berk said.

Starlight sat down and waited.

While she was waiting Starlight started to meditate so she could block out everything around her.

* * *

Berk sighed.

"Oh boy how do I get myself into these messes?" he asked.

A skull looked at Berk.

"What's happened Berk you've been taking your time in the swamp?" it asked.

Berk sighed and explained everything.

"So that's what happened" he finished.

The skull looked around before speaking.

"Well you did give her sister your word so I suggest you show her around" it said.

"Well the problem is Boni she isn't taking being here very well" Berk said.

"Hmm well I suggest you find her a quiet room and give her some time to think" Boni said.

Berk nodded and went over to Starlight who was still meditating.

* * *

Starlight opened her eyes and stood up.

"Do you want somewhere to think?" Berk asked.

Starlight nodded.

"Follow me" Berk said and took Starlight through the castle.

As they were walking Starlight saw a small grey creature that vaguely resembled a frog with spiders legs appear from a door.

Starlight bent down seeing the creature looking sad.

Berk sighed quietly.

The creature slowly came over and sniffed at Starlight.

Starlight slowly put her hand in front of the creature and it cautiously rubbed her hand.

Starlight smiled and gently rubbed its head.

The creature smiled and climbed onto Starlight's hand.

Berk smiled.

"_Looks like Drutt's made a new friend_" he thought.

"I think Drutt likes you" Berk said.

Starlight nodded and put Drutt down.

"Why's he sad?" Starlight asked.

Berk shrugged.

"Dunno I've been out all morning" he replied and continued walking.

Starlight silently followed until they reached a medium sized room.

"If you want this can be your room if things get too much" Berk said.

"Can I be alone for a bit?" Starlight asked.

"Sure if you need me just call" Berk said and went off.

Starlight sat down in the middle of the room and cried.

She didn't know how long she had been crying for but when she stopped she noticed there was food and water outside the door.

She sighed and slowly ate.

When she looked back up she saw Drutt was watching her confused.

"How did you find me?" she asked.

Drutt looked down the hall.

"Oh you followed me" Starlight said.

Drutt nodded and sat next to her.

Starlight sighed and before she knew it she had told Drutt everything.

Drutt nudged Starlight gently.

"If I didn't know better I'd swear you've been through what I have" Starlight said.

Drutt nodded and made his normal noises which sounded like flatulence.

Starlight laughed at the noises.

Drutt smiled.

Starlight yawned.

"Goodnight" she yawned curling up into a ball.

Later that night Berk came to check on Starlight and found her fast asleep with Drutt asleep next to her.

He smiled and gently closed the door.

* * *

"Well I found where Drutt's been hiding" he yawned walking into the center of the castle.

"Where was he then?" Boni asked.

"He's keeping Starlight company" Berk replied.

Boni nodded.

"Well I'm off to bed goodnight" Berk said stretching his arms and retreated to his sleeping quarters.

* * *

A few hours later Starlight woke up in a cold sweat.

She looked around before trying to relax.

Something had happened to her pack, she could easily sense it.

"Moonlight" she whispered letting her tears flow.

Starlight sighed and went for a walk around the castle.

She quickly found both Berk and Boni fast asleep snoring quietly.

She smiled and returned back to her room.

Starlight sighed she knew Moonlight had told Berk to look after her for a reason.

But what reason?

Starlight yawned and returned to sleep unaware of the horrors the castle had in store for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: I don't own any Trap Door characters I only own Starlight. **

* * *

The next morning Starlight woke up early as normal.

"Morning Moon" she started but stopped when she remembered what happened.

"Oh yeah" she mumbled and looked around.

She smiled seeing Drutt still asleep next to her.

"Morning" she whispered.

Drutt yawned and looked around confused.

He then seemed to remember where he was and made his noises.

Starlight stood up and walked to the center of the castle.

Drutt stretched and followed Starlight.

When Starlight reached the center of the castle she saw Berk and Boni still fast asleep.

Starlight sat down on the wooden trap door and waited.

About an hour later Berk finally woke up.

However he got a shock seeing Starlight and fell off his bed.

"Ouch 'ow long 'ave you been there?" he asked standing up.

"Long enough to know you both snore" Starlight replied.

Berk yawned stretching his arms.

"I see Drutt's still keeping you company" he said.

Starlight smiled.

"Yeah" she said.

Drutt then ran after a blue worm which was going to be his breakfast.

"So sleep well?" Berk asked picking up a few pots and putting them in there proper place.

"Yeah" Starlight shrugged.

"Oh Starlight I need to tell you that when my *sighs* master returns that you need to stay as quiet as you can" Berk said.

"Your a" Starlight started.

Berk nodded glumly.

"The only reason I'm saying you need to be as quiet as you can is cus I don't want you to suffer like I do" he said.

Starlight nodded shocked unable tho think of anything to say.

"Why don't you leave?" she finally asked.

"I've tried and I always end up back where I started" Berk replied.

Starlight sighed.

"So when's you know who suppose to be back?" she asked.

"BERK!" a voice shouted making everyone jump.

"About now" Berk whispered.

"Yes sire" he called.

"Where's my breakfast?" the voice asked impatiently.

Berk sighed "Coming right up sire" he said trying not to sound annoyed.

Starlight watched in silence as Berk started his task.

He quickly finished and dragged a large item filled with food over to a thing that resembled a chimney.

"Chef special coming up sire" he said and pulled a leaver sending the food up the elevator.

After he was sure the food had reached Him Upstairs Berk sighed.

"Overgrown windbag" he muttered siting down.

"So is this what normally happens here?" Starlight whispered.

Boni nodded.

"_Poor Berk he has it worse than I did in the swamp_" Starlight thought to herself.

After a while Berk finally stood up and returned to the kitchen.

Starlight sighed and went over to Berk stepping off the trap door.

She didn't know why but she felt more sorry for Berk than she felt upset about Moonlight.

About ten seconds later the two heard Bonishouting.

"Berk something's just come out of the trap door!" he shouted.

"Oh globbits it's not my day" Berk groaned running over.

Starlight hid behind the wall silently.

"What is it?" she asked peeking out.

However Berk had gone.

"Berk where are you?" Starlight whispered.

She looked down and saw Drutt standing in front of her protectively.

"Come on Drutt" Starlight muttered stepping forward slowly.

Drutt stood in front of Starlight.

Starlight gulped.

"Berk?" she called quietly, her hands shaking.

However the only response she got was deep heavy breathing.

"I won't back down" Starlight muttered to herself remembering what she had been taught.

However she quickly regretted the decision when a large two eyed black spider type creature jumped at her.

Starlight froze as she knew the type of creature and what it could do.

However the creature was put in its place by Berk who whacked it out cold with a rolling pin.

"You ok Starlight?" he asked.

"I-I think so what was that thing doing here?" Starlight asked her voice shaking.

"Dunno but it's going back down the trap door" Berk replied and pushed the spider thing down the trap door and slammed it shut.

"So is that normal?" Starlight asked.

"As normal as it gets 'ere" Berk replied.

"Will you excuse me I need some thinking time" Starlight said and went off.

* * *

Starlight sat down in her room and started to meditate.

She knew it would take some time but Starlight knew she would eventually get used to living in the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: I don't own any Trap Door characters I only own Starlight and Moonlight. **

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Starlight came to the castle and she had started to get into the dally routine.

Starlight yawned stretching her arms.

"Morning Drutt" she smiled.

Drutt yawned from in front of her and ran around eager for his breakfast.

Starlight chuckled.

"Ok Drutt I'll open the door" she laughed.

Drutt smiled and ran out the open door.

Starlight stretched once more and walked into the center of the castle.

"What a surprise" she muttered seeing Berk still fast asleep.

"BERK!" the Thing Upstairs yelled waking Berk up.

"Who? What? oh yes sire?" Berk asked getting his bearings.

"Where's my breakfast?" Starlight muttered and was followed by the same question.

Berk yawned.

"Coming up sire" he said and prepared the Thing Upstairs meal.

After he was finished Starlight saw how tense Berk was both physically and emotionally.

Starlight took Berk's hand and led him to the garden.

"You need to learn how to keep yourself calm when you feel stressed" Starlight said.

Berk sighed and shrugged.

Starlight sat down and started to teach Berk how to meditate and keep his feelings balanced.

After a while Starlight could see the change in Berk.

He smiled at Starlight.

"Thanks Starlight" he said.

"It's ok" Starlight smiled standing up.

"So how long do you normally meditate for?" Berk asked as the two returned inside.

"It depends on how stressed I am inside" Starlight replied.

Berk nodded.

"Hey Starlight I was wondering if I get some time to relax later do you want to go fishing in the swamp?" he asked.

Starlight froze.

"Err" she said.

"Sorry forget I said that" Berk said.

"Sure I need to face my fear sooner than later" Starlight said.

"Are you sure?" Berk asked.

"Yeah and it would be nice to get out of the castle for a while" Starlight replied.

Berk smiled glad he hadn't upset Starlight.

"So how long have you known how to cook?" Starlight asked.

"Most of my life" Berk replied.

"Oh" Starlight said.

When the two got back they saw the trap door open.

Starlight sighed and sat down next to Boni while Berk went to deal with whatever had come out.

Starlight started thinking as over the last few nights she had been having a strange dream.

She dreamt about herself and a large pink creature playing in the swamps but the creature was one of her packs rivals.

Starlight shrugged thinking about it.

"Well I can't find anything" Berk said a few minutes later.

"Maybe whatever it was went back down" Starlight suggested.

Berk looked around and sighed.

"Or maybe it was just Drutt after some worms" he said shutting the trap door.

Starlight shrugged.

"Is it me or have either of you notice a change in little Drutt's behavior lately" Berk asked.

"Yeah he has been acting different over the last few days" Starlight said.

"He probably knows what's going to happen later" Berk said.

"Why what's going to happen?" Starlight asked.

"Drutt is getting a b-a-t-h" Berk replied.

"And he hates getting one, he always causes trouble if someone says that word" Boni explained.

Starlight nodded.

"Is something wrong Starlight?" Berk asked.

"No it's nothing honest" Starlight replied.

"Ok if you say so" Berk said shrugging.

Starlight sighed she was bored.

"I'm going to head back to my room for a bit ok?" Starlight whispered.

"Ok" Berk called from the kichen.

Starlight sat in her room and started to think about the dream.

* * *

**Dream**

Starlight was happily playing in the swamp with Moonlight watching her when she saw a pink creature that resembled a gorilla siting by itself by the river.

Starlight looked at the creature for a while before walking over.

"Hello" she said.

The creature looked up sad.

"Hello" it replied.

"Why are you sad?" Starlight asked.

"I'm sad because I don't have a family" it replied slowly.

"Well do you have a name?" Starlight asked.

"No" it replied.

"Oh" Starlight said.

"Starlight we have to get going" Moonlight called.

"I'm sorry I have to go but I'll be back soon" Starlight said.

The creature looked down and said nothing.

The dream then changed to the two playing in the swamp a few years later.

"Hey Rogg I bet you couldn't catch me" Starlight called laughing.

"I can" Rogg replied chasing Starlight.

Starlight laughed but their fun was about to be cut short.

"Starlight run!" Moonlight yelled in fear as their rivals appeared.

Starlight ran back to Moonlight.

However their rivals snatched Rogg up and took him away.

"We need to help him" Starlight said.

"Starlight listen you and Rogg are enemy's both our pack and most likly his pack have been fighting for years and now they've come to return him to the pack he belongs to" Moonlight said.

"No he wouldn't hurt me we're friends" Starlight said.

The last word echoed in her mind until she woke up.

* * *

Starlight sighed thinking about it she had a feeling it wasn't a dream.

However a knock on the door interupted her thorghts.

Starlight opened the door.

"Hey do you fancy going to do do some fishing now?" Berk asked.

Starlight smiled.

"Sure" she replied and followed Berk to the swamps.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: I don't own any Trap Door characters I only own Starlight. **

* * *

The two walked qiuetly into the swamps.

"If you want to go back at any time Starlight let me know" Berk said.

"Ok" Starlight said.

"So do you know how to fish?" Berk asked.

Starlight shook her head.

"I'll teach you" Berk said.

Starlight stopped dead in her tracks she knew where she was.

"It's ok I won't let anything happen to you" Berk said taking Starlight's hand.

Starlight shook her head.

"I'm ok" she said.

After a while Starlight was finally relaxed enough to go to the waters edge.

She sat down on the bank while Berk found a vine and stick for her to use.

"Thanks" Starlight said when she was given the stick.

"It's ok" Berk smiled and sat down next to Starlight and taught her how to fish.

After a while Starlight got a bite and pulled up a orange fish half the size of herself.

Berk just stared his mouth agape.

"Beginners luck" he finally said.

Starlight laughed.

"Jealous are we?" she asked.

"No" Berk replied.

Starlight smiled.

A short while later the two went back to the castle.

"So did you enjoy fishing?" Berk asked.

Starlight smiled.

"Yeah but it was funny when I pulled that fish out the water" she said.

Berk huffed.

"Was not" he muttered hiding a smile.

"Was to" Starlight said.

Not five seconds after the two returned the Thing Upstairs yelled for Berk.

Berk shrugged and went upstairs.

Starlight sighed to herself and sat in her room.

However after a few minutes Starlight started to get a gut feeling something was wrong.

When Berk returned downstairs he had a large black bruise around his stomach.

"What happened?" Starlight asked.

"Him upstairs knows your here but I wouldn't tell him where you were" Berk replied clutching his stomach in pain.

"How did?" Starlight asked.

"He could hear you" Berk replied and fell to the floor.

"Berk! Oh no this is all my fault" Starlight said kneeling down next to her friend.

"It isn't your fault" Berk said.

"It is I'm here and he's hurt you" Starlight said.

"It's ok Starlight I'm used to it now" Berk said.

"What?" Starlight asked.

"I've been here all my life and I'm used to taking a few hits" Berk replied trying to get to his feet.

Starlight shook her head.

"But you could get killed" she said.

Berk shrugged.

"Starlight I gave my word that I would keep you safe but if you stay here I may not be able to keep my word" Berk said.

"I can't go back alone" Starlight said.

"You won't be alone" Berk said.

Starlight silently thought to herself.

She had a choice.

Stay in the castle and risk being harmed or return to her pack and risk being attacked.

"I need to think" she said.

Berk nodded and limped to the center of the castle.

* * *

Starlight sat down as Drutt entered her room.

"What do I do I don't want to stay here but I don't want to risk both Berk and my safety in the swamp" she muttered.

Drutt looked up at Starlight confused.

Starlight shrugged.

"Life" she said.

* * *

Berk sighed getting on with his daily chores.

"What to do?" he mumbled to himself.

His stomach was killing him but he was trying not to let Starlight worry.

"Why do I feel odd around her?" Berk asked aloud.

"You mean Starlight?" Boni asked.

"You wern't suppose to hear that!" Berk said before cluching his stomach in pain.

"Out of all the days" he moaned annoyed.

"Are you sure you're allright Berk?" Boni asked.

"Yes I'm fine" Berk lied.

Boni sighed.

"Your a bad lire Berk" he said.

Berk sighed and continued with his jobs.

* * *

"Hi" Starlight said coming over later that day.

"Hi Starlight" Berk said.

"Good evening Starlight" Boni said.

"I've made my choice" Starlight said.

Berk looked over silently.

"I want to go back to my pack" Starlight announced.

"Ok" Berk said and explained to Boni what he and Starlight had said earlier in the day.

"Well I did give my word" Berk said.

"Are you both sure this is a good idea?" Boni asked.

"Yeah I know these swamps like the back of my hand" Starlight replied.

"Ok but be carful out there" Boni said.

"We will and don't worry we'll be back" Starlight said although she whispered the last part to Boni.

* * *

"You ready?" Berk asked a short time later.

"Only if you are" Starlight replied.

"Lets go" Berk smiled and the two set off to the deeper parts of the swamp.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: I don't own any Trap Door characters I only own Starlight. **

* * *

Starlight looked up at the black sky, the two had been walking for several hours.

"Starlight" Berk called.

Starlight looked behind her and saw Berk trailing behind.

"Can we?" he began.

"Stop?" Starlight asked.

"Yes" Berk replied.

"No" Starlight said.

Berk sighed and dragged himself up a pile of rocks.

"Ok we can rest" Starlight said once Berk had climbed them.

Berk sighed with relief and gladly sat down panting.

"How can you run up these?" he asked exhausted.

"I was born here so I've adapted to living rough" Starlight replied.

Berk lied on his back clearly shattered.

"You'll get used to it as we travel" Starlight said.

Berk groaned.

Starlight sat down and took a look at her surroundings.

"Ok all I need to do if not go into our rivals territory and we'll be fine" she mumbled.

However a small noise behind a tree caught her attention.

Starlight tensed up.

"Starlight what's?" Berk began.

"Shh" Starlight said.

Berk went quiet but could not hear what Starlight could.

"Get ready to run" Starlight said.

"_How do I get myself into these messes?_" Berk asked himself.

Starlight braced herself for a fight but got a shock when she saw what was making the noise.

"Rogg?" Starlight asked quietly.

"Hello Berk what you doing out here?" he asked.

"Taking Starlight 'ere back to her pack" Berk replied.

"Starlight?" Rogg said confused.

Starlight nodded and relaxed.

"I haven't heard your name in ages" Rogg said looking at Starlight.

"I never thought I'd see you again" Starlight said.

"You two know each other?" Berk asked.

"We were friends when we we're small until the day Moonlight and I were attacked by our rivals" Starlight explained.

"Who are your rivals exactly?" Berk asked.

Starlight looked at Rogg.

"Rogg's kind is my packs enemy" she said.

"You're 'avin me on" Berk said standing up.

"It's true but I don't fight" Rogg said.

"You proboly don't believe us because you've never been attacked by my rivals" Starlight said.

Berk thought for a moment while it was true he had never been attacked by Rogg's kind he did know that Rogg had enough strength to hit him off the floor and through a window into the swamp below the castle.

"I beleive you" he said at last.

"So dose that made me a rival of your kind?" Berk asked.

Rogg shrugged.

"Yes you will be" Starlight replied.

"Grate" Berk muttered rolling his eyes whilst looking up.

"It's ok I know where to go" Starlight said.

"I can help if you like" Rogg said.

Starlight looked unsure for a moment.

"Ok" She said.

Berk sighed and started to walk over when he was struck down by pain.

Starlight ran over and could hear Berk wheezing.

"It's nothing" he said forcing himself on.

"It isn't nothing" Starlight said.

"I'm fine Star really" Berk said.

Starlight was surprised as that was the first time Berk had called her by her nickname.

She sighed and said no more.

The trio walked on for several miles before stopping.

"We should rest for the night and continue in the morning" Starlight said.

"Ok" Rogg and Berk said together.

Starlight found some bark and some rocks and made a fire to keep warm.

As she and Rogg talked about where to go Berk tried to get some sleep although he was in constant pain.

After a few hours he finaly fell asleep.

Starlight sighed looking at Berk.

"_How can I help him if he says he's fine when he isn't?_" she asked herself.

She yawned and settled down to sleep.

However she was unawere they we're being watched by a pack.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: I don't own any Trap Door characters I only own Starlight and Sunspot. Phoenix Firewing owns Swamp. **

* * *

Starlight woke up the next morning with a sore head.

"Ow what happened?" she asked.

She then realized she was in a stone cage.

"Berk, Rogg where are you?" she called in fear.

"We're over hear" Berk's voice replied.

Starlight turned around to see Berk in a similar cage as she was in and Rogg chained up to a stone wall.

Starlight realized where she was.

"Oh no" she groaned.

"What?" Berk asked.

"We're prisoners of my rivals" Starlight said.

"Well well finally awake are we?" a light grey version of Rogg said stepping forward.

Starlight gulped.

"Who are you!" Berk asked.

"If you want to know it's none of our rival's business or even a traitor for that matter" the grey creature replied.

Starlight growled.

"Don't bother fighting little one your times almost over" the grey creature said and walked off.

Starlight tried to break the stone cage but found she couldn't.

"We need a plan" she said after trying to beak the cage for the seventh time.

Berk looked up, he was sitting down in his cage.

"There has to be a way out" Starlight said.

"Rogg are you ok?" Berk asked.

"I think so" Rogg replied trying to get out of his chains.

Starlight sighed.

"I'm sorry both of you this is my fault" she said.

"It isn't Starlight we'll get out of this" Berk said.

Starlight looked down upset.

However a odd noise caught her attention.

She looked behind her and smiled.

"Drutt!" she said.

"How'd you find us?" Berk asked.

"He has a really good sense of smell" Starlight replied.

Berk shrugged.

"Drutt can you get us out?" Starlight whispered.

Drutt nodded and started to gnaw at Rogg's chains.

A short time later Rogg was free.

"Yes well done Drutt" Starlight said.

"Ok how are we going to get out?" Berk asked.

"I can get you out" a voice whispered.

"Who are you?" Starlight asked.

"I like all the others want this war to end" the voice replied.

"Then why don't you?" Starlight asked.

"Because of Geonpa" the voice replied.

Starlight and Rogg both physically shuddered at the name.

"I hate him" Rogg said.

"Then if I set you free will you help me end this war?" The voice asked.

"Yes" Starlight replied.

The voice went quiet before a battle scared amber creature appeared and released Berk and Starlight.

"Thank you" Berk said.

"It's ok" the amber creature said quietly.

"Where do we go now?" Starlight asked.

"We go north to the mountains I know someone who can help" the creature whispered.

"Ok thank you er" Berk said.

"Sunspot" the creature said in a American accent.

"I'm Starlight and this is my friend Berk" Starlight said pointing to Berk.

"I know about Berk Rogg's told me countless times of his kindness" Sunspot said.

"Now we must move before my father realizes your gone" she added and started to walk off.

Starlight knelt down and opened her hand.

Drutt happily climbed onto her hand.

"Starlight are you sure about this?" Berk whispered as they walked.

"Yeah I have a gut feeling we can trust her" Starlight replied.

After a few hours of walking the group sat down.

"I'll never get used to this" Berk panted.

Starlight smiled warmly and picked a few dark purple berries.

"Here this will help your stomach" she said.

Berk looked unsure.

"Don't worry these aren't poisonous to us" Starlight said.

Berk sighed and ate the berries and soon after his stomach stopped hurting.

Berk smiled.

Starlight went over to a lake and started to drink when she started to get the feeling they were being watched.

"We need to go" she said bolting upright.

"You don't need to worry Starlight there is only one type of creature that lives in this area and they are Renna's and they wont harm you as long as you don't harm them" Sunspot said as if she had said it a thousand times before.

Starlight didn't look as if she wanted to take a chance.

"Trust me Starlight they won't harm any of us" Sunspot said.

Just as Sunspot finished speaking a Renna came out from behind a tree and started to drink from the lake.

The Renna was light green with four green legs, dark brown patches on its front and back left leg, a dark brown clubbed tail, light brown patches on its front and back right legs, light brown patches on its head, light brown wing membrane's, two pure white claws an the end of its feet, two orange horn's, wings and underbelly, it had a grey odd looking face with pink eyes and a odd symbol on its chest that looked like half a heart and half a star put together.

After it drank it looked at the group its eyes widening.

"The chosen ones of legend" she said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: I don't own any Trap Door characters I only own Starlight and Sunspot. Phoenix Firewing owns Swamp. **

* * *

"Chosen ones?" Starlight asked.

The Renna nodded.

"I never thorght I'd live to see the day" she said.

"There is an old legend saying one member from both rival packs will bring peace to the land by uniting the packs together" Sunspot said.

"Us?" Berk asked.

"Well you and Rogg are the only two who are friends" Sunspot replied.

"If you will permit me I would like to accompany you on your journey" the Renna said.

"You are welcome to join us" Sunspot said.

"Thank you" the Renna said.

"What's your name?" Rogg asked.

"I'm known as Swamp" Swamp replied.

"Well Swamp you already know who I am, these are Starlight, Berk and Rogg" Sunspot said pointing to each one.

Swamp nodded.

"We'll have to continue now" Sunspot said.

Berk groaned at the thought of it.

"_Well better then Berk do this, Berk do that_" he thought to himself.

"How?" he began.

"We're used to living out here remember" Starlight answered.

Swamp looked at Drutt and said something only he could understand.

He nodded and climbed onto Swamp's back.

"Now _that's_ not fair" Berk said.

Starlight chuckled.

"Is he always like this?" Sunspot asked.

"No normally he's ten times stressed then normal" Starlight replied.

"I heard that" Berk said standing up.

"Swamp do you know a safe way to get to the mountains?" Sunspot asked.

Swamp thought.

"I am not sure for I always fly south of the mountains" she replied.

"Ok never mind" Sunspot said.

Starlight stretched her feet and started to walk off.

Berk sighed and reluctantly followed.

"The things I do" he muttered.

"You ok Berk?" Rogg asked.

Berk nodded.

"Yeah I'm just not used to all this walking" he replied.

Sunspot overheard what Berk said and looked at Starlight worried.

"What dose he mean he isn't used to walking grate distances?" she asked.

"I'd raver not say but lets just say he isn't from my pack" Starlight replied.

Sunspot nodded and said no more.

Swamp looked up at the sky.

"We need to be quick I sense a storm coming" she said.

Starlight shuddered she hated storms.

"Come on" she called.

"We're coming" Berk called back.

By the time they had found a cave to stay in it was pouring with rain.

Swamp was first in the cave to make sure it was safe.

"Ok it's safe" she said.

Once Starlight was in she went to the back of the cave and curled up into a ball.

Once everyone had dried themselves off they noticed Starlight had gone off.

"I'll find her" Berk said and walked deeper into the unlit cave.

He continued to walk until his eyes adjusted to the dimness.

"Starlight" he quietly called.

He listened for any reply and got quiet sobbing as a reply.

Berk followed the noise and found a shivering Starlight crying.

"Starlight?" Berk said.

Starlight didn't respond.

Berk sighed and sat next to her.

After a while Berk noticed a light nearer the front of the cave.

"_Must of started a fire_" he thought.

He sighed and kept his eye on Starlight.

After a while the smell of food drifted down the cave.

Starlight finally looked up and jumped seeing Berk next to her.

"How long have you been there?" she asked.

"A while I think" Berk replied.

Starlight sniffed and rubbed her eyes.

"Where are the others?" she asked.

"We're down by the entrance" Swamp replied making the two jump.

"There's food if you want it" she said and walked back down.

"You hungry?" Starlight asked.

A small growl answered her question.

Berk chuckled nervously.

"Well I haven't eaten properly in a few days" he said.

Starlight smiled and stood up.

"I'm starving" she said.

"Come on then" Berk said standing up.

The two made their way to the others.

When they reached the others Berk saw that Starlight had changed colour.

Starlight was no longer red she was scarlet.

"Starlight your skin" Berk said.

Starlight looked at her skin and shrugged.

"It's normal for our kind to change colour when we reach a certain age" she said.

Berk thought back to when his skin colour had changed from light blue to dark blue around month ago.

At first he had freaked out but he had soon got used to it.

"So it's defiantly normal" he said.

Starlight nodded.

"Our colour changes three times once when we are baby's, once when we reach adolescence and once again when we reach adulthood" Starlight explained.

"The fact I'm now a darker colour than before means I'm now in adulthood" she said.

Swamp chuckled.

"I don't think it's going in his head" she said and went back outside.

"Where's she going?" Starlight asked.

"She's going to get herself food as she already brought all of us food" Sunspot replied.

Starlight nodded and sat down to eat.

Berk who still had a confused look on his face just shrugged and sat down aswell.

"None of that went in did it?" Starlight asked.

"No" Berk admitted.

"You'll get it in the end" Starlight said.

Berk smiled but something was bugging him.

Why did he feel so odd when he was with Starlight?

He shrugged the feeling off and gladly ate.

By the time they had finished Swamp had returned.

"Bad news the storms gotten worse we'll have to stay here until it stops" she said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note: I don't own any Trap Door characters I only own Starlight and Sunspot. Phoenix Firewing owns Swamp. **

* * *

The others all groaned.

"Grate" Starlight said.

Thunder crashed and lightning struck in the distance.

Drutt leaped into Starlight's hands petrified.

"Aw it's ok Drutt nothings going to happen" Starlight said gently rubbing his head.

Drutt however had his eyes firmly shut and continued shaking.

Starlight smiled.

"It's ok nothing will hurt you while I'm here" she said softly.

Drutt stopped shaking and looked up.

"It's ok I'm here" Starlight said trying to comfort her friend.

Berk smiled he had never seen Drutt so calm before.

"You care for him as if he was your child" Sunspot said.

Starlight shrugged.

"When I was young and got scared this is how my mum used to calm me down" she explained.

Sunspot nodded.

"So 'ow far are we from this mountain?" Berk asked.

"Not far" Rogg replied looking out the cave.

"Rogg is right we are not far now" Sunspot said.

Berk bereaved a sigh of relief.

It was then Sunspot noticed Swamp returning.

"Are you feeling better?" Swamp asked looking at Starlight.

"Yes I'm feeling better" Starlight replied.

"Good" Swamp said and lied down by the fire.

Sunspot yawned and looked outside.

"Sunspot may I speak to you in privet later?" Swamp asked.

Sunspot nodded.

Starlight yawned and leaned on Berk.

He smiled.

"Tiered?" he asked.

Starlight nodded.

"Yeah" she replied in barely a whisper.

Berk yawned himself.

"Looks like I'm not the only one" Starlight said.

After a short time both Berk and Starlight were fast asleep.

Sunspot looked at Swamp.

"Your father is after you now, I overheard him while I was hunting" Swamp said.

Sunspot gulped.

"Then we'll need to cover twice as much ground than normal" she said.

"If it was only that simple" Swamp said.

"What do you mean?" Sunspot asked.

"Your father has enlisted the help of another Renna" Swamp replied.

"We leave at dawn rain or no rain" Sunspot said.

"But we'll leave footprints and they'll track us" Rogg pointed out.

"Not if they find my sent" Swamp said.

"Why?" Rogg asked.

"I'm the leaders daughter they wouldn't even dream of harming me" Swamp said proudly.

Sunspot huffed.

"I wish it was the same for my pack" she said.

"How come?" Swamp asked.

"Well in our pack even though my father is our leader he has often said I can be easily replaced whether I'm his daughter or not" Sunspot replied.

Swamp snorted.

"If he was in my pack we would" she began but stopped.

"Well it wouldn't be nice what we'd do" she said.

Sunspot nodded.

"It's late we should all rest for the journey tomorrow" she said.

"Agreed" Swamp said.

The three quickly fell asleep.

However Starlight was still awake.

She sat up and yawned just as the fire went out.

She sighed she couldn't sleep.

Starlight looked around to see everyone else asleep.

She shuddered and lied back down.

However by the next morning Starlight was sick.

Starlight was shivering and sweating.

Berk yawned and looked up to see Starlight.

"WAKE UP!" he yelled scaring everyone up.

"Where's the fire?" Sunspot yawned rubbing her eyes.

She then noticed Starlight.

"She did dry off last night when you went over to her didn't she?" Swamp asked.

"Er no I don't think so" Berk replied.

Swamp sighed and placed her paw on Starlight's head.

She sighed.

"She has a high fever" Swamp said.

Starlight shuddered and let out a chesty cough.

Swamp shook her head.

"This isn't good"

Berk gulped he didn't like the sound of what Swamp said.

"Will she be ok?" he asked.

"Not if she stays in here no" Swamp replied.

Starlight groaned when Swamp placed her paw on her head once more.

"Don't worry Starlight I promised to keep you safe and I won't let anything happen to you" Berk whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note: I don't own any Trap Door characters I only own Starlight and Sunspot. Phoenix Firewing owns Swamp. **

* * *

"What do we do now?" Sunspot asked she knew they needed to get to the mountains before they were caught.

Swamp thought for a moment.

"I'll carry her on my back" she said.

The others nodded and placed Starlight onto Swamp's back.

When they got outside Swamp sniffed the air.

"We need to go now!" she said.

"Agreed" Sunspot said and lead the way.

Starlight weakly opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Your safe" Swamp said.

Starlight groaned holding her stomach.

"Calm down Starlight you'll make your flu worse" Sunspot said.

Starlight sighed and closed her eyes.

Berk sighed he was really worried about Starlight.

Sunspot could sense how worried Berk was.

"You don't need to worry so much" she said.

"Easy for you to say" Berk mumbled.

Swamp smiled to herself.

"_He clearly loves her but dose not realize it yet_" she thought.

After a while Starlight stopped shivering.

"Feeling any better?" Sunspot asked.

"A little" Starlight replied sitting up.

"Be careful it's a bit slippy down here" Swamp said slowly going down a steep hill.

Berk and Rogg looked at the hill.

"Don't look slippy" Berk said shrugging.

"Then you go first" Sunspot said carefully stepping down.

Berk gulped.

"Ok I will" he said and slowly made his way down.

However halfway down he got knocked down by something and skidded down the hill and slammed into a tree.

"Oh _that's _going to leave a mark" Swamp said operning one eye.

"Are you two ok?" Sunspot asked.

Berk groaned looking up, his head was spinning.

"Rogg get off me!" he said annoyed.

"Sorry" Rogg said and got off Berk.

He had slipped in the mud and had managed to skid into Berk.

Berk sat up when he could hear someone laughing.

"And you can stop laughing" he said to Drutt.

Starlight chuckled slightly.

Berk growled and brushed the mud off him.

"Think you'll be able to walk for a bit?" Swamp asked.

"I can try" Starlight replied getting off Swamp's back.

"Don't say I never warned you two" Swamp said.

"Next time _you_ can go first" Berk said.

Starlight smiled.

"It _was_ an accident Berk" she said.

"Feeling better?" Berk asked changing the subject.

"A bit" Starlight replied before coughing again.

"Come on you two we need to get going" Sunspot said growing inpatient.

Berk sighed wiping off the last of the mud.

Starlight smiled. Inside she knew she was falling in love with Berk but doubted he even knew what the word was let alone meant.

"What you smiling at?" Berk asked as they were walking.

"Err nothing" Starlight replied.

She was glad her skin was scarlet otherwise Berk would of seen her go red.

"_Boy Star's been acting odd_" Berk thought to himself.

"_Ah there you go again using her nickname face it boy'o your in l-o-v-e_" his brain said.

"L-o wait love?" he asked himself.

"Hallelujah he's finally got it" his brain said.

Berk shook the feeling off and continued to walk.

Every now and again Sunspot stopped to look around.

"Sunspot what are you looking for?" Rogg asked.

Sunspot shrugged.

"Somewhere livable" she replied.

"Why?" Rogg asked.

"I'd raver not say" Sunspot replied.

"You can trust me" Rogg said.

"I'll explain later" Sunspot whispered.

A short time later the group stopped.

"Ok we can take a break" Sunspot said.

"Good cus I'm starving and need to eat" Starlight said looking for food.

"Starlight you ate two days worth of food last night" Berk said.

"I know but I just feel hungry for some reason" Starlight said.

Swamp looked at Starlight oddly.

The others however just sat down happy to rest.

"So 'ow big's this mountain?" Berk asked.

"It looks bigger than it is" Sunspot replied.

Berk nodded and noticed how big it was.

"Oh that's a big'un" he said.

Starlight yawned and sneezed.

"Bless you" Rogg said.

"Thanks" Starlight said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note: I don't own any Trap Door characters I only own Starlight and Sunspot. Phoenix Firewing owns Swamp. **

* * *

"I am not going to enjoy this" Berk said eyeing the mountain.

"It wont be that bad" Starlight said.

"And 'ow would you know that?" Berk asked.

"I just do" Starlight replied.

Berk smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Sure" he said.

"Are you two ready yet?" Sunspot asked.

"Yeah" Starlight replied and started up the mountain.

Swamp grunted and used her wings to fly above the group.

"This'll be fun" Berk muttered trying to climb over a large pile of rocks which everyone else had either flew or ran over.

Starlight smiled and helped Berk over.

"Thanks" he said.

"It's ok" Starlight said jumping down.

Berk looked up at the looming mountain.

He gulped hard and reluctantly followed.

"Are you two ok back there?" Sunspot asked.

"Yeah" Berk called.

"Your not" Starlight said.

"I don't want them knowing" Berk said.

"Ok" Starlight said and said no more.

Sunspot kept looking around.

"Any sign?" she asked.

"No not yet" Swamp replied.

"Good" Sunspot said.

"We may have a problem" Swamp said landing.

"Grate" Starlight said stopping.

"What's the problem?" Sunspot asked.

"Rock slide just up the mountain you can't go that way" Swamp replied.

"So what now?" Berk asked.

"We climb" Sunspot replied.

Berk and Rogg groaned at the thought.

Starlight gently held Berk's hand.

"It wont be bad" she said.

"Promise me after this that I'll never have to climb this mountain again in my life" Berk said.

"I promise" Starlight smiled and went off.

"Well if I survive this that is" Berk muttered and followed.

Swamp saw how worried Berk was.

"If it helps I'll be behind you" she said.

Berk just nodded.

He watched as the others started to climb the mountain.

"Don't worry you only need to get to that ledge then you'll be able to walk up the rest of the way" Swamp said.

Berk sighed and tried to climb but found it hard getting up the straight rocks.

By the time he was half way up he was shattered.

He looked up and saw the others were all waiting.

After a few more effort straining minutes Berk finally reached the ledge.

"Never again" he panted trying to catch his breath.

"You ok?" Starlight asked.

"No" Berk replied.

He then saw Swamp land just behind him.

"We can take it slower from here" Sunspot said.

Starlight sighed with relief.

"Thank heavens for that if I have to climb this again I think I'll faint" she said.

"I thought you said you were used to climbing" Berk said.

"Yeah but not a mountain" Starlight said.

"You two ok?" Sunspot asked.

"Yeah just shattered" Starlight replied.

Berk nodded.

"Well I wouldn't stay in one place too long the rain really made the earth unstable" Swamp said.

Just as she finished speaking the earth where Berk was sitting gave way.;

"BERK!" Starlight yelled and made a mad dash to help him.

Berk had his eyes closed when he felt something grab onto him.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw Starlight and Rogg holding on to one of his arms.

The two pulled him back onto the safer part of the mountain.

"Thanks you two" Berk said.

Starlight smiled and went noticeably red in embarrassment.

"It's ok" Rogg said.

"I think we should go" Sunspot said.

"Agreed" the others said and followed single file.

"Starlight you've gone red" Berk said.

"Err" Starlight said.

Swamp chuckled, she was flying above them.

"Young love" she said.

Berk and Starlight looked up at Swamp.

"I think they heard you" a voice said coming from Swamp's head although only she could hear it.

To the others however it was just Drutt's normal noises they heard.

Swamp shrugged and started to fly higher to get a better look at things.

She then stopped in mid air and flew back down to the group.

"Run just run" she shouted in fear.

Starlight whistled and Drutt jumped into her open palm.

Sunspot looked up and saw why Swamp was scared.

"Follow me and don't look back" she shouted to the others.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note: I don't own any Trap Door characters I only own Starlight and Sunspot. Phoenix Firewing owns Swamp. **

* * *

Nobody needed to be told twice and ran as fast as they could.

"What are we running from?" Starlight asked.

"An evil Renna now come on into that cave" Sunspot replied.

The group went into the cave but found it was blocked by rocks.

"Back outside" Sunspot said.

However a blood chilling cry made everyone freeze.

"What was that?" Berk asked.

"I'll see" Rogg said and silently looked out the cave.

There was no sign of Swamp anywhere.

"Well?" Berk asked.

"Swamp's gone" Rogg replied looking back at the group.

There was silence for a few minutes before Sunspot spoke up.

"I think we should rest here for a while" she said.

The others nodded and sat down thinking.

Berk sat down thinking about Starlight.

"_Ok so I love her but she wouldn't 'ave any interest in me I'm just a slave_" he thought.

Starlight was watching Berk and couldn't help but smile.

"_Ok I am in love_" she thought.

Berk looked up and met Starlight's gaze and went red.

"_YES_!" Starlight shouted mentally.

"_I take that back maybe she dose like me back_" Berk thought smiling.

"You're red" Starlight said.

Berk shrugged.

"He likes you" Sunspot said sitting next to Starlight.

"I like him too" Starlight said.

"So what now?" Rogg asked.

"We continue to the top" Sunspot replied.

"So 'ow'er you feeling Star?" Berk asked.

"Allot better the Swamp air dose me good when I'm ill" Starlight replied smiling.

Drutt however was looking around for food when a small quiet noise got his attention.

He went over to where the noise was coming from and saw a pink version of himself sitting on a rock.

Drutt looked at the pink creature curiously.

"Come on Drutt we" Starlight said but stopped seeing the pink creature.

"Hello there" she said kneeling down.

The pink creature looked scared of Starlight and closed its eyes.

"It's ok we won't hurt you" Starlight said holding her palm out.

The creature looked up and sniffed Starlight's hand before gently rubbing it.

"Looks like we found you a playmate" Starlight said looking at Drutt.

"Hey Star come on we gotta go" Berk called.

Starlight smiled and walked back Drutt and the pink creature following behind her.

"Oh no not another one" Berk said putting his head in his hands.

"Well I like her" Starlight said.

"I think I'll call you Flower" Starlight said rubbing the pink creatures head.

Berk sighed and bent down.

Drutt went over and jumped into Berk's hand.

Flower looked at Starlight and went onto her hand.

"Well you have Drutt so it's only fair" Starlight said.

Berk shrugged.

"Come on you two if we hurry we can make it up before dark" Sunspot said.

The group slowly walked out being cautious.

Starlight looked around.

"Safe" she whispered.

"So 'ow close are we to the top?" Berk asked.

"We're half way there" Sunspot replied.

"How many times have you climbed this mountain?" Starlight asked.

"Twenty six times I always climb it once a year" Sunspot replied.

"Wow" Berk said.

"I think Rogg's climbed it six times" Sunspot said.

Rogg nodded.

"I've never climbed anything this big before" Starlight said.

"I never want to climb anything like this again" Berk said.

Sunspot stopped.

"We need to run" she said before a blood curtailing screech was heard.

"GO!" she yelled.

Everyone set off at a fast run.

Berk looked around trying to see what they were running from.

However he couldn't see anything.

"Quick over here" Sunspot called.

Everyone leaped over a large pile of rocks.

"Come on" Starlight said.

Berk looked up and just for a split second he saw what they were running from.

It was big and black and had had sharp claws and spikes.

Although it was hard to see against the black sky when lightning flashed Berk could just about see it.

His brain went into overdrive.

Everything his mind had pushed aside came rushing back to him, how to climb the rocks, how to fight for himself, how to be wild.

Berk eyed the rocks and with all his might leaped over them as if they were pebbles.

"Whoa where did that come from?" Starlight asked.

"My instincts" Berk replied.

"This way" Sunspot said but stopped at a sudden drop.

Rogg, Berk and Starlight almost ran into her.

"We're trapped" she said in fear.


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors note: I don't own any Trap Door characters I only own Starlight ,Sunspot, Flower, Scarlife and Heaver.**

* * *

Everyone closed their eyes when a shrill call echoed across the mountain.

Sunspot looked up and saw a silver creature that had the head and feet of Berk and Starlight's kind and the body and arms of Rogg and Sunspot's kind.

"Go on ye ugly fiend get back to your cave" it yelled picking up a blunt rock.

The black creature hissed and flew off.

"Well I'll be young Sunspot my 'tis been many a year since I last saw ye" the grey creature said.

"It's grate to see you too Scarlife" Sunspot said smiling.

"I see you have brought the ones of legends" Scarlife said.

"You mean us?" Rogg asked pointing to him and Berk.

Scarlife nodded.

"Yes Rogg I mean you and Berk" he said.

Berk stepped back.

" 'Ow do you know my name?" Berk asked.

Scarlife smiled.

"Berk I have known you ever since you were a wee nipper" he explained.

"You mean I was born out 'ere" Berk said.

"Oh 'ar indeed you were" Scarlife said.

"Now let us speak closer to my home" Scarlife said pointing to a hidden cave.

The others followed and sat by a fire.

"How are we going to stop the war?" Sunspot asked.

"All in good time Sunspot" Scarlife replied.

Starlight smiled sitting next to Berk while Flower and Drutt were laying by the fire.

"So where would you like to begin?" Scarlife asked.

Berk looked down uncomfortable.

"If you wish to know your story from being here to your home I will tell you" Scarlife said.

"Ok then tell me" Berk said.

Scarlife smiled warmly and nodded.

"It all started two decades ago" he began and told the story.

* * *

It was a calm morning on the mountain and Scarlife was enjoying listening to the thunder.

"One day this war will end" he said.

He picked up a blunt rock and lit a fire.

"Hello Scarlife" a soft female voice said.

Scarlife turned around and saw his mate Heaver a light purple version of Berk and Starlight's kind entering the cave.

"My dear Heaver to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked.

"I'm afraid I bring bad news my parents wish for me to be the mate of the strongest male in our pack" Heaver replied.

Scarlife sighed he knew if anyone found out about the two both of them would be in dire trouble.

"My dear I'm afraid if we wish to keep our secret safe you must become the mate of the strong male" he said.

"I don't want to be I'll feel like I'm betraying you" Heaver said.

"You will never betray me in any way that I can promise" Scarlife said.

Heaver sighed.

"You'll always be my mate whatever happens" she said.

Scarlife nodded.

"I'd better get going before everyone searches for me" Heaver said and went off.

**Two months pass.**

Scarlife looked out from the cave entrance waiting for any news about the war.

He sighed "Yet another day of pointless war" he muttered.

"Scarlife" Heaver called.

He looked to see his mate struggling to climb some rocks.

He went down and helped her up.

"Thank you Scarlife I don't know whats wrong with me since I became mates with _him_ I haven't been myself" Heaver explained.

Scarlife took Heaver back to his cave and listened as Heaver told him all her problems.

After listening Scarlife came to a conclusion.

"My dear Heaver from what you have told my a believe you are with child" he said gently.

Heaver sighed.

"It would explain allot" she said.

"My dear Heaver if you are indeed with child you mustn't come to see me as it'll be far to dangerous for you" Scarlife said.

"If I am will you help me think of a name?" Heaver asked.

"I will" Scarlife replied.

After a while the two decided on a name.

"So if it is a girl I will name her Sundaze" Heaver began.

"And if it is a boy I will name him Berk" she finished.

Scarlife nodded and said farewell.

* * *

"Six months later you were born" Scarlife said.

"So that makes you my half father?" Berk asked slightly confused.

"Indeed however three months after you were born your mothers pack came under a brutal attack" Scarlife replied.

* * *

Heaver was going about her daily jobs when the attack horns blew out.

She knew that the last time those horns blew out most of the young newborns had been killed.

She quickly snached Berk from his bed and ran off.

She ran until she reached the river.

She found a peice of wood and eched Berk's name onto it before placing him onto the wood and sending him adrift.

Scarlife watched the whole thing from his cave before Heaver went to fight.

* * *

"That was the last time I saw your mother alive" Scarlife said with his head down.

"So thats how I came to be adopted" Berk mumbled.

He felt slightly better with Starlight holding his hand.

"It's ok" she whispered.

Berk smiled.

"So how are we going to stop this?" he asked.


	14. Chapter 14

****

**Authors note: I don't own any Trap Door characters I only own Starlight ,Sunspot, Genopa, Indigo and Scarlife. Phoenix Firewing owns Swamp**

**

* * *

**

Scarlife smiled.

"Well you see the two of you must convince the two packs to stop by proving your friendship" he said.

Berk huffed.

"That all?" he asked.

"Indeed it is but you must hurry for I fear the next fight shall be the last for both our kinds" Scarlife replied.

"Well geting up was the hard part but geting down is much easier" Starlight said smiling.

"You said getting _up_ the mountain would be easy" Berk said.

"Scarlife do you still have those slate tablets?" Sunspot asked.

"Indeed I do" Scarlife replied smiling and went off.

He came back with four large pieces of slate.

"What are we suppose to do with these?" Berk asked.

Starlight smiled.

"These are how we're getting down the mountain" she replied.

Outside a crows cry was heard.

"You have no time to waste the final battle is about to start" Scarlife said.

"I have allways wanted to ride down this" Starlight said getting her slate tablet into place.

Berk looked behind him to see Drutt and Flower asleep by the fire.

"Don't worry I'll keep them safe" Scarlife said.

"Come on we gotta go now" Sunspot said.

"Good luck and may the spirits watch over you" Scarlife said as the group slid down the mountain.

Starlight and Sunspot stood up on their tablets while Rogg and Berk sat down.

"Brace yourselves" Sunspot said.

Starlight jumped off her tablet once it stopped.

"That was fun" she said.

"Fun?" Berk asked.

"Yeah I have all ways wanted to do that" Starlight replied.

"Focus" Sunspot said.

"Sorry Sunspot" Starlight said.

"Where do we go now?" Rogg asked.

Starlight tensed up and closed her eyes.

"They're close" she said.

"Who?" Berk asked.

"Both packs" Starlight replied.

Berk gulped quietly.

What was he doing?

He was suddenly starting to miss Him Upstairs ordering him about.

"What now?" he asked.

"I have an idea" Starlight said and whispered her idea to the others.

"Ok that might work" Sunspot said.

The group then went and stood in between the two packs territory.

"I hope this works" Berk whispered.

A few minutes later as if on cue both packs appeared from the two sides.

"Please work" Sunspot whispered.

The two packs stopped seeing the four.

"Move out of our way" a purple version of Sunspot said growling.

"No you don't have to do this both our kinds can get along if you just try" Starlight said.

The grey creature the group had met earlier stepped forward.

"Sunspot get here now" he said.

"No if it wasn't for you we wouldn't even be in this war" Sunspot replied.

"Sunspot's right Geonpa" Rogg said.

"I've had enough of the two of you" Genopa growled and reared up to strike them.

Starlight however jumped in the way and took the hit.

"Starlight!" Sunspot said trying to help her friend.

"So you are a traitor as well, so be it you will die with them too" Genopa said.

"No Sunspot's right we don't want to fight Genopa" the purple creature said.

"So be it anyone who doesn't fight will die" Genopa said.

"You should listen to your pack" Berk said.

Genopa growled and tried to strike Berk but Rogg pushed him back.

"Leave my friends alone" Rogg said using all his energy to push Genopa back.

Starlight groaned waking up.

She saw how angry Rogg was at the fact she had been hurt.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"You got hit Starlight I'm sorry" Sunspot said.

"It isn't your fault" Starlight said standing up but had to lean on Sunspot.

Rogg growled and shoved Genopa backwards onto the ground.

The other members of his pack grabbed onto Genopa not letting him go.

"I order you to get off me" he shouted.

"Your time is over Genopa your not in control anymore" Sunspot said and watched as he was taken away by the best fighters in the pack.

The purple creature went over and bowed.

"We are truly sorry for this war for you see we have only done what he said because we were scared for our lives" he said.

A hazel coloured version of Starlight came over.

"I sence you are telling the truth, in this swamp both our packs need to work together to survive" she said.

"Then may I ask your permission to join you in peace to end this war for good?" the purple creature said.

"You may" the hazle creature smiled.

"We did it" Berk said.

"Indeed we did" Sunspot said.

"Are you ok Rogg?" Starlight asked.

Rogg nodded.

"He's wanted to do that for a long time" Sunspot said.

"Indigo what's going to happen now?" she asked.

Indigo looked over and smiled.

"Both our packs are now one the chosen ones of legend really have saved us" she said.

"I always knew you had it in you" a voice said.

The four looked up and smiled.

"Swamp" they said as the Renna landed.

Swamp smiled.

"I thought you were dead" Sunspot said.

"No I just called for my pack for help" Swamp said.

"Bravo all of you" Scarlife said appearing with Drutt and Flower following behind.

Berk smiled glad he had helped.

Starlight smiled and went over to Berk.

"Well I'd better get back to the castle" Berk said.

"Actually Berk I'm coming back with you like I promised Boni" Starlight said.

"I came out here to tell my family I would be safe" she said.

"You mean, I, but" Berk said trying to get a sentence out.

Starlight smiled and held his hand.

"Ok I'm good" Berk said.

"Are you sure you wish to leave Star?" a aqua version of Starlight asked.

Starlight nodded.

"Moonlight before she passed asked Berk to keep me safe for a reason to help end this war but now I know its up to me now to choose my destiny and I choose to be with Berk" she said.

"Than let our spirits be with the both of you throughout your time together" the aqua being said.

"Thanks mum" Starlight said.

"You ready to go home?" she asked.

"Only if you are" Berk replied.

"I always will be" Starlight said and returned home.

The End.

* * *

**Authors note: I would like to thank Phoenix Firewing for letting me use her OC Swamp. Thank you**


End file.
